1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for providing an indication that a container for personal consumption products such as nonprescription drugs has or has not been previously opened and possibly tampered with.
2. Background of the Invention
There have been a number of instances where psychologically disturbed persons have intentionally contaminated nonprescription medical products as well as food products with poisons or other hazardous substances which have caused injury or death to persons consuming or using the products. For example, cyanide has been inserted into capsules containing the pain killer Tylanol.RTM.. As a result, the drug industry has commenced using containers with one or more plastic seals so that a breaking of the seals will be evident to the consumer. However, such seals are simple mechanical devices and can generally be replaced without requiring complicated equipment. It has also been suggested that a sensor material, in a gaseous or solid state be incorporated into a sealed container in an artificial atmosphere and arranged to change color when the container is opened. Such systems require special packaging techniques and require the presence of light and the visual attention of the person opening the container to be effective.
There is a need for an effective and easy to assemble tamper evident closure apparatus.